


It's The Principle Of The Matter

by RumblingJazz (neoculture_dorkology)



Series: Adventures in the Autobot Author's Association [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Come on Sides, Dammit Sideswipe, It's the twins what did you expect, Poor Sunstreaker, Random Notes Appear, They just steal everything, Utter ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoculture_dorkology/pseuds/RumblingJazz
Summary: Sideswipe gasped. "Sunstreaker, that's a brilliant idea!"





	It's The Principle Of The Matter

**Author's Note:**

> There will be mech/mech in the future of this series, so be forewarned.

"The 'Autobot Author's Association'? The frag is that?" demanded Sideswipe, looking at the little flyer that had been taped to the door of the twins' quarters.

Sunstreaker staggered out of their quarters, his legs tangled in yarn that Sideswipe had left strewn across the floor after knitting a sweater the night before. "Frag if I know. Can you get this stuff off of me now?" 

Sideswipe glanced at him. "Nah. You can get it off of yourself." He turned back to the small flyer. "Hey Sunny, you ever tried being an author?" 

"No. Get this yarn off of me!" 

"No." Sideswipe kept his focus on the flyer. "You and I are going to go to the Autobot Author's Association and see what the frag it is." 

"We're not authors!" Sunstreaker snapped, finally getting himself untangled. "You need to learn to clean up when you're done crocheting." 

"I was knitting." 

"Whatever!" 

"Now, now, Sunny. Don't be so grumpy." Sideswipe lowered the flyer. "You and I are going to become authors!" 

"Primus help me. Anything _you_ write would be so retarded, only a _Deceipticon_ would read it!" 

Sideswipe gasped. "Sunstreaker, that's a _brilliant_ idea! We write books and sell them to the Deceipticons, so that they run out of credits!" 

"...Sides, 'cons don't use credits on Earth. They just steal everything." 

"Unimportant! It's the principle of the matter, Sunny!" 


End file.
